movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Orion Johnston
Orion Johnston is the main protagonist of the film, Starseeds. He is portrayed by Lucas Till. Biography Orion is a hybrid who was born on Earth. He's Half-Human and Half-Pleiadian who was born to a Pleiadian father named Vrillon and a human mother named Martha. He never knew his father or whatever happened to him. His mother would never talk about it. Orion discovers that he has healing powers when he laid his hand on a man who was shot. He then joined the US military where he heals wounded soldiers. Reptilians were watching him from their spacecraft learning that he is a hybrid and go out to abduct him and send him to a Dungeon on their home planet, Alpha Draconis where he met Pleiadian officer Semjase, and Reptilian defector, Zorgon. They were stuck doing penal labour until the Galactic Command came and freed the prisoners including Orion, Semjase and Zorgon. The Command took them to their home planet, Erra, where Orion met his father, Vrillon. He asks him why he left and Vrillon says that he had no choice. After his son was born, he wanted to take him back to Erra for his Pleiadian training but his wife, Martha wouldn't allow it and he threatened to expose him to the government if he didn't leave. So he got back to his ship and took off lonely and heartbroken. But now that he and his son have been reunited, Vrillon becomes his training instructor. When the Reptilian ruler, Drago was tracked down in Earth, he broadcasts a message on every TV channel, warning all humans that their president is Reptilian and they need to protect themselves from the upcoming invasion. When they go back to Earth and confront Drago, disguised as President Reptilious, he morphs into his true form and tells the trio that he planted a transmitter on top of the Washington Monument. When it signals, his armada will come to invade Earth and become the dominate species on the planet, killing and enslaving humans. When the transmitter beamed, the Reptilian arrived to Earth and battle all the Starseeds. Drago grabs Vrillon and takes him to his mothership, then Zorgon shoots down a Reptilian fightership, the trio aboard it and take off into the Reptilian mothership. Just as Drago was about to kill Vrillon with an electric spear, Orion leaps from his ship and attempts to attack Drago until, he impales him with his spear presumably killing him. It's revealed that Orion is Zorgon in disguise and fights the Reptilian tyrant while the real Orion saves his father. After Zorgon decapitated Drago, Orion picks him up and they escape the mothership before all the Reptilian retreated. Orion and his crew tell the humans that they are free before departing back to Erra. Orion has been awarded the Pleiadian Medal of Honor along with Semjase. He decides to stay on Erra and they both start a relationship. Powers Telepathy: Pleiadians can read minds and they communicate with each other using their minds. Energy Generation: Pleiadians can create visible energy. Energy Manipulation: Pleiadians can control visible energy. Light Healing: Pleiadians can create light energy and use it to heal wounded humans. Mental Healing: Pleiadians can heal themselves with their minds. Relationships Family * Vrillon - Father * Martha - Mother Allies * Semjase - Fiance * Zorgon - Friend * Lord Ashtar - Commander Enemies * King Drago † Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Original Movie Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male characters